A photovoltaic (PV) system generates electrical energy by direct conversion of incident sunlight or other photonic energy. However, PV electrical output varies significantly in accordance with daylight hours, weather patterns or other sunlight time/intensity factors. Thus, matching PV generation to the needs of a particular load is subject to uncertainty. The present teachings address the foregoing and related concerns.